Can things ever be the same?
by totaldreamer-86
Summary: lostprophets fic. Ian watkins, Jamie oliver, Lee Gaze, Jocko Johnson
1. Preface

2010

"Ian let go of my hand" Jessie giggles as Ian pulled her along the street, which was abandoned except for the odd car.

The rain was pouring down as Ian tried restlessly to pull Jessie along. Ian was desperate to get to the surprise he had been planning for her all week, he also wanted to get out of the rain, as his hair was beginning to flatten out.

Ian had surprised himself by keeping the surprise to himself and not telling Jessie anything. She can be quiet nosey anyway so keeping phone calls and emails away from her can be quiet impossible.

Ian pulled Jessie through a big archway covered in roses then stopped, he spun her towards him, stepped behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Do you really need to do this?" Jessie asked

"Yes" Ian replied and started to move her forwards a few steps.

Suddenly stopping again, Ian moved Jessie to the right slightly then removed his hands.

Jessie's hand went straight to her mouth with a little gasp.

Turning to take in the whole scene before her, Jessie noticed the little white chairs and table with flowers all over. She also noticed the fairy lights everywhere and the two personal waiters.

"Oh my god it's beautiful" Jessie says as she turns to Ian and jumps at him, wrapping both her arms around his neck.

"Happy one year anniversary" Ian smiled as he kissed Jessie.


	2. Chapter 1

2012

"So let me get this right, you used to date a guy who is 17 years older than you?" Georgia asked Jessie with a shocked expression on her face.

Jessie and Georgia had been friends for a while now, but were still learning about each other.

"That's right, his name was Ian, I really liked him but he got a lot of abuse for dating me, so we decided we should call it a day" Jessie replied, hating going over these memories again.

Georgia suddenly remembered why she asked Jessie to meet for a coffee. She had gotten slightly distracted by the hot guy in the corner, which lead to them talking about Jess's ex.

"You want to come out with us tonight? Few of us are going to see a band play" Georgia asked jess.

"Sure sounds fun is it a converse and jeans or a dress and heels?"

"Def the converse and jeans" Georgia replied to jesses question, "so pick you up around 5?"

"Sure who's playing?" Jessie asked intrigued.

"My fellas band" Georgia replied.

"Isn't h 23 years older than you?" Jessie asked intrigued.

"Maybe" Georgia replied.

"So giving me the third degree and you're dating a guy old enough to be your farther" jess giggles at the look on Georgia's face.

"Anyway getting back on topic, Hannah and Sam will be there to, they are the other girlfriends, who are also younger"


	3. Chapter 2

"Why is everyone wearing lostprophets t-shirts?" Jessie asks as another group of girls wearing a mix of hoodie and t-shirts walk past.

"Because it's their concert silly" Georgia replies, sounding like she is talking to a baby.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jessie began to panic.

Jessie hadn't seen Ian in person since they broke up and she still pangs when she sees him on interviews, how will she cope seeing him in person?

"What's the big deal? I have text Jamie asking him to come get us because the lady on the doors won't let us in again" Georgia replies, not quiet picking up on Jessie's panic.

"Is that your older guy? You're dating Jamie Oliver? You failed to mention this bit of information" Jessie's voice getting higher and higher as her panic began to rise.

"Because I didn't think it was important, oh he is sending Ian out to get us" she replies as her phone dings to signal a message.

"You know the older guy who was in a band? The one you were winding me up about? It was Ian freaking Watkins!" Jessie shouts in a panic.

"I know I am" came a familiar welsh voice from behind them.

"Give me some sugar G" Ian says as he pulls Georgia into a tight hug. "Hi girls" he says as he lets Georgia go and addresses the girls around him. "Hi Ian" came the girls reply in a unison swooney sort of way.

Ian glanced at Jessie before addressing the girls again

"Do you mind if we go inside before that group of girls over there pounce on me"

He holds out his hand fro Georgia to take.

Jessie grabs Georgia's arm and whispers that she isn't sure she can do this. Georgia replies by grabbing Jessie's arm and pulling her with them.

Ian led them through the main doors, through a big room and through a small door which lead to a long corridor.

"The guys are on the last door on your right, I am just going to grab some drinks" Ian says then turns to Jessie "Do you mind helping me?" He looks straight into her eyes with those big hazel eyes of his own.

Jessie stands there shocked, not knowing what to say. She really wanted to spend time with Ian but she knew it was going to hurt too much.

"Course she will" came Georgia's voice as they walked off and left the two of them stood there.

They began to walk back towards the big room as Ian stopped them.

"It's nice to see you again Jess, I didn't think I would get the chance again. You look amazing by the way" Ian replied, the last bit so quiet that Jessie almost didn't hear him.

"You almost didn't get the chance it's only because Georgia didn't tell me which band was playing. You look amazing to" Jessie fell quiet not sure what to say.

Ian suddenly put his hand on her face and pulled her towards him to kiss her. As soon as Ian's lipped touched hers, Jessie pulled away, mumbled an apology and ran after the others.


	4. Chapter 2 Ians POV

SPLAT!

"Watch the hair man!" Ian shouted towards Jamie, who was currently mid food fight with Lee and Jocko.

"I swear that bitch hates me. I had to sit there for an hour and half whilst she tugged and pulled my hair into shape, I have never felt so much pain"

"Get off that lazy ass of yours then and do it yourself" Jamie's voice shouted as another cream pie came flying across the room.

"I'm getting out of here before you ruin my hair and clothes" Ian shouted to the others.

Ian was wearing his black sleeveless band t-shirt, white skinnies and a black belt and trainers.

"Can you bring G in for me, she cant get past the people on the doors again" Jamie's voice came again.

"Sure man" Ian called back before leaving the room.

Ian made his way towards the front door.

The girls in front of the doors looked a little shocked to see Ian walking towards them.

"Hi Mr Watkins anything we can help you with?" came the squeaky voice of the short blonde girl stood in front of him.

"Its Ian, nobody has called me 'Mr Watkins' since school" This brought back fond memories of being kicked out of class at school.

"I need to go and get my friends in that you refused entry to, I am not impressed that I have had to come myself" Ian tried to sound disappointed, which must have worked as the girls looked nervous.

"And it would be easier if you opened the door to let me out"

The little squeaky girl stepped forward and opened a little side door.

As soon as Ian stepped out, girls started screaming.

Ian was walking towards G when Ian heard a familiar voice shout his name out that made him stop dead in his tracks.

He re composed himself and called out "I know I am" as he moved forward.

He couldn't see her face yet, he had fought against them splitting up but there was too many hate messages and he couldn't expect any girl to go through that.

"Give me some sugar G" He says as he quickly pulls Georgia into a hug.

"Hi girls" Ian says as he looks around him. As the girls reply, Ian casts a quick glance at Jessie. She hadn't changed that much to him; she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Do you mind if we get inside before that group of girls pounce on us" Ian says as he holds out his hand for G to take but wishing it was actually Jessie who took hold of it.

Ian led them back through the doors he had just walked through once.

"The guys are through the last door on your right, I'm just going to grab some drinks" Ian says to the girls, a little voice is yelling at him inside his head and he follows what it says. He turns to Jessie and asks if she minds helping him. Jessie didn't say anything so Georgia says yes for her.

They begin to walk but when he is sure the others couldn't see or hear him, he stops.

"It's nice to see you again Jess, I didn't think I would get this chance again. You look amazing by the way" for some reason Ian couldn't understand the last part came out as a whisper.

"You almost didn't get the chance, It is only because Georgia didn't tell me the name of the band that was playing. You look amazing to"

'JUST KISS HER' the voice inside Ian's head shouted to him.

Ian quickly put his hand on her face, he didn't want to give himself time to back out. He pulled her to him and put his lips on hers. Suddenly all the feelings he thought he had gotten rid of came flooding back. All too quickly though, Jessie pulled away, whispered something that sounded like sorry and ran in the direction of the others.


	5. Chapter 3 Jessies POV

As Jessie entered the room, her head was a mess.

It felt as though she was a robot moving across the room, like she had no control over anything.

In her head she wanted to run away but she knew she couldn't.

Jessie realised the room had gone quiet as she heard the door shut behind her. She knew it was Ian but she couldn't risk looking, so she kept walking. She took a seat next to Georgia and grabbed her hand.

Georgia looked in Jessie's eyes and could see the pain in them so she squeezed her hand back to show she understood.

Ian took a seat directly across from them. Jessie chanced a look at Ian but couldn't read him so looked away.

Jamie realised it was super awkward so quickly stood up and announced it was time to head to the stage.

Jessie thought she saw Jamie and Ian exchange a mouthing of words but wasn't sure.

As the guys left, Georgia took Jessie's hand and headed to the VIP area.


	6. Chapter 3 Ians POV

As Ian walked into the room behind Jessie, everybody fell quiet.

He looked around himself as they walked and could tell they were the topic of conversation, Georgia was proberly filling everyone in on the two of them.

Jessie reached her seat first and he saw her take Georgia's hand as he sat opposite them.

Ian was kind of glad she had Georgia as a friend. He knew she would always be there for Jessie, and even though she may come across as harsh, she was truthful and honest.

Ian noticed Jessie look at him with searching eyes, then quickly look away.

After a few seconds Jamie stood up.

"IT'S SHOW TIME" Jamie shouted out to everyone.

Ian was grateful, he knew Jamie hated awkward silences as much as he did.

When he caught Jamie's eye, he mouthed the words 'thank you' to which Jamie mouthed back 'your welcome'

Ian got up and followed Jamie out of the room.


	7. Chapter 4 Jessies POV

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been so busy with work etc, but here is a updated chapter for you, it maybe small but its something and I will try and get the next one up ASAP**

"Hurry up, its freezing out here" Jessie heard Georgia shout into her mobile.

Jessie stood slightly away from the group of girls, as they waited for the band to leave.

In her head, Jessie wasn't sure what she wanted from Ian. She enjoyed the kiss, or part of a kiss anyway.

But it has been 2 years since she had willingly put herself in his presence.

Suddenyl she found two arms around her waist, which made her jump as she turned to face Georgia.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump" Georgia said, looking worried,

"Its fine, Suppose I am just a little jumpy tonight"

"Yeah, sorry about that, next time I promise I will tell you in advance. Are you hungry? The guys are going for food" Being the good friend that she is, Georgia quickly read the confused look on Jessies face and added "Don't worry, Ian isn't going to be there, he is borrowing someones car and visitng his mum"

"thanks for the offer but I think I am going to go home, I am really tierd"

Jessie hugged Georgia goodbye and promised to meet her tomorrow, then began to walk off.


End file.
